


Entropy

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Doctor!Kusanagi, GlassesCharacter!Akiyama, Horror, M/M, Mental Patient!Yata, Nurse!Anna, Slow Build, There may or may not have a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the murder of his child, Detective Camo's Ryuho wife disappeared, leaving him to drown himself in alcohol. His long time partner on the SCPD Akiyama Himori and their new sullen number three and rookie, Fushimi Saruhiko, however, haven't exactly let him waste completely away. He's always felt slight obligation to them, but now that they've gotten thrown into a horrifying system called SCEPTER 4, he can't let any of them down. They're all going to make it out alive.</p><p>(Reisi, stuck inside of his own creation, is out to get those who used him. All he had wanted was to see Mikoto again.. but now, he will escape, and make them pay).</p><p>  <em>A Psycho Break AU with a Scepter 4-centric K Project twist.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisakillDatMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/gifts).



> Because MisakillDatMonkey mentioned CamoAki and I couldn't help myself. It was originally supposed to be a happy one-shot, but.. yeah, that didn't happen. Not to mention Camo fit Sebastian's character fairly well with a wife and child and all, so I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.

_"All units, all units; 11-99 expedite cover code 3, Mihashira Mental Hospital."_

"184 copy; code 3, ETA 3 minutes." Fuse replies into the comms system as he drives, rain splashing down against the windshield of the cop car.

_"Copy 148."_

The brown haired man turns to Camo. "Sorry detectives. I know you're just coming off of a case, but I'm afraid we're going to have to make a detour." Camo, in reply, keeps his lips pressed together tightly, allowing his partner to speak up in the silence disrupted only by the pitter-patter of the rain and the car's blaring sirens.

"Sounds serious. Is it a riot?" His single visible eye, framed by black glasses, is somber, and Camo doesn't have to look to the back seat of the car to know what kind of expression Akiyama is making. He can picture it in his head; the young man's lips parted ever so slightly, teeth bared into a small grimace.

_"131, please advise.."_

"The call went out just before I picked you up. Said it was 'multiple homicides'. There's half a dozen units already on scene." Fuze continues looking up into the mirror to meet Akiayama's gaze in a manner that could almost be taken as challenging, and Camo turns his head, as if to stare at the policeman driving. "Maybe it's the ghost of that Doctor that went schizo and chopped up all those patients." Camo watches in the rear view mirror as Akiyama leans foreword in his seat, almost as if rising to the bait with earnest gray eyes. Or eye, as it were.

"That's not what happened. Some patients disappeared, that's all. Some kind of scandal?" Akiyama speaks quietly, his voice soft in comparisons to Fuze's.

"Still gives you the creeps, doesn't it?" Fuse replies, a small smirk in place. Akiyama's response is to press his lips together into a slight frown and sit back into his seat once more.

_"127, 124, please respond.."_

"Akiyama, you think there's a connection?" For the first time, Camo speaks, turning in his seat to look back at his partner. As always, Akiyama's hands are covered by black leather gloves, and he's holding a small black booklet in hand.

"It's a possibility; I believe the records were sealed."

_"Anyone on-scene, respond.."_

Camo reaches for the comms, a slow reluctance in his movements, and Fuze catches his gaze, a serious look in his brown eyes. They can both feel that something is off, and the tension in the car is palatable.

"Dispatch, this is detective Camo in 184, what's the situation? Over." He can feel two sets of eyes boring into him as he speaks. The third, he assumes, is staring out the the window, because he well knows God forbid Fushimi show interest in anything.

 _"184, be advised, some problem.. at Mihashira Memorial.. radio.."_ Static passes through the message in waves.

"Is there any--" A sharp sound pierces the air, tension rising, going even higher, and Camo curses. Fuse brings a hand to his ear, shaking his head once in a vigorous manner, as if it would rid the car of the sound. The two backseat occupants seem rather unfazed. Akiyama's head dips slightly, almost like he's trying to escape it.

"Jesus!" The car swerves without both of Fuze's hands on the wheel, and the brunet quickly puts his hands where he can control the skidding wheels of the car. He straightens them out, and continues driving, though his once blank expression is now more of a grimace. In the back, Akiyama pulls off is glasses, bringing a hand to his head, small features contorted ever so slightly with pain. The sound is gone, leaving only the sound of rain hitting against the windows, and Camo realizes that the roads are eerily empty. To make up for it, however, he glances over his shoulder, speaking to the fourth person in the car for the first time.

"Junior Detective Fushimi-kun, any thoughts?" Fushimi's chin raises ever so slightly as he speaks, in a manner that could almost be taken as challenging. His icy blue eyes are serious, and there's an undertone of something Camo can't exactly place when he speaks again. "I'm sure we'll know everything once we get there."  
__

They pull up to the front gate, and Camo is out of the car first, Akiyama right behind him. Fushimi, on the other hand, pushes open his door in a lackadaisical manner, easing himself out of the car with a scowl. Akiyama's hair automatically gets plastered to his face from the rain, but he makes no move to brush it out of the way. Camo's own black hair, tied up into a half bun as it is, causes him no such grief.

"What do you make of it?" Akiyama asks, but Camo doesn't respond. Instead, he's visually taking in everything he can, scattered and empty police cars, blockades that look to have been strewn in a manner that wouldn't keep even the most pathetic patient from escaping.

"Fuze, contact Dispatch and let them know what's happening. Akiyama, Fushimi-kun, you're with me. We're going to have a look around."

"Right." Fushimi presses his lips together, and the three detectives walk through the gate one by one, Camo, the most experienced in the front, with Fushimi taking up the rear. Fuse watches them from the car, expression unreadable.

The building is tall, made of large gray stones, which are old and weathering. The sparse embellishments don't seem quite as welcoming as they were made to be, and the rain pouring down gives an even more somber feel to the whole situation. Camo takes everything in, from the statue in the middle of the circle to the silence that shouldn't have been, he jogs up to the large doors to the hospital, and, after pausing for a moment, pushes one open. The door creaks, and he recoils, bringing a hand to his nose. Akiyama approaches behind him, sniffing quietly.

"It smells like blood.." Akiyama draws his gun placing his gloved hand on the door opposite to the one Camo had pushed open.

"Alright, stay sharp." He speaks without thinking, and he gains a small flinch but a nod from Akiyama, who pushes his door open and enters the building gun first, gliding across the floor in a graceful manner without another word. Perhaps not his greatest word choice, if he remembered correctly. Akiyama's first partner from over five years ago had died on duty, last words being 'stay sharp', before having run directly into a criminal's gun moments after. Benzai Yujiro, was it? Camo winces. Perhaps this hadn't been his brightest moment dealing with his small partner.

"We're going to check it out. Don't let anyone else though this door." Fushimi's gun is already from his holster when Camo speaks, turning to him, but he drops it, placing a hand on his hip, obviously displeased.

"I can be an extra set of eyes." He replies, frowning. It seems all the young man can do is be displeased. Camo, in the beginning, hadn't exactly disliked the morose boy when he had first arrived, forcing his way into Akiyama and Camo's partnership, but over time, Fushimi's bad qualities began to stack up, with good ones few and far between.

"We don't know what's happening here. You're our backup." He follows after Akiyama, the younger detective a good twenty paces in front of him, and there's the sound of doors swinging shut. He doesn't turn around. Instead, he takes in the sight of the lobby. Gruesome is an understatement, he would say.

A nurse's corpse lays on the ground, head surrounded by a pool of blood. Almost as if she had gotten her head cracked open. Patients and doctors alike were reduced to nothing more that irresponsive flesh, blood spilled across the floors, the furniture.. there's even splashes across the white walls. He's sure the guy back at base who had a thing for blood splatter analyzation- _Enomoto Tatsuya_ \- would have a field day. His eyes fall to one of the couches. A corpse dressed in a patient's white gown drenched in crimson slumps over, and he grimaces. There's a muffled bang.

"Did you hear something?" Akiyama's voice is strained, and Camo can almost tell that his partner's breathing is shallow, just by the way he speaks. He's not sure if it's because of nervousness or simply because Akiyama's trying not to breathe in the stench of iron and death. Akiyama takes off in the direction of the noise before Camo can say anything else.

"Camo! There's someone alive in here.." Another corpse falls from its sitting position on a couch, and Camo breaks into a run after his partner, trying to disregard the squelch of thickening blood beneath his shoes. He grimaces, turning into the room which Akiyama had. Surely the person could tell them something? He hopes so. He bursts into the room, and Akiyama backs away, offering the man to Camo. Camo quickly kneels besides the man. He has blonde hair, sunglasses-what even- with handsome features, despite looking as if he had been through the wringer a few times. There's not a speck of blood on his white coat, though his tie matches the color drenching the room over.

"Are you injured? What happened here?" Camo places a hand on the man's shoulders, and Akiyama takes a few tentative steps forward, but the guy's eyes are unfocused behind his unprofessional sunglasses.

"Can't be real.." The blond's voice is hoarse and weak, and Camo can't help but think the man is on the verge of passing out, considering the pallor of his skin. "..it's impossible.. Reisi is.." The doctor's head falls, but Akiyama kneels beside him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, keeping him from sliding to the ground. He gray eye stares at the man intensely, as if trying to analyze something.

"I've got him. Check the security feeds; the cameras might tell us something." Akiyama murmurs, and Camo gives a curt nod, standing up. He steps over the wires littering the floor, making his way over to the many screens littering the far wall. He casts one last glance back at his partner, but Akiyama is handling the man well enough. He turns his attention back to the screens.

Three policemen. Camo's eyes widen slightly. He recognizes those men. Eric Sutr and Tatara Totsuka, from crime suppression squad. Souhei Akagi from emergency service. _They let Tatara out to fight? In a case like this?_  Camo is incredulous. Tatara was far too soft for this type of work, he shouldn't be out in the field! His thoughts are drawn back to the screen once more, and his fists clench as he watches Tatara stumble backwards as the three shoot at an unseen enemy. He tenses, and suddenly, the enemy isn't unseen anymore. There's a figure on screen, wearing a tattered uniform coat with a hood. The coat was once beautiful, he can tell, with worn golden buttons, a navy blue base with violet and white accents, and, and then.. Tatara is falling. Dead. He's dead. And in the blink of an eye, so are Eric and Souhei. Gone. Good men, wiped from the face of the earth.

"What the hell?" Camo leans closer to the screen, and the man, the murderer, turns looking up at the camera. The man is bespectacled, but neither his glasses nor the low quality security feeds obstruct the entrancing violet of the man's eyes. Like the coat, it's obvious that the man had been beautiful at one point, with sculptured features straight out of a painting, but pale white skin was obscured by violent burns that crawled halfway across his face. And again, in a blink, the man is gone.

"..What? No.." Camo breathes, a growing fear and confusion clouding his features, but there's a sensation- something is at his back- and as he turns, and all he can see is stunningly violet eyes before his world goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used text directly from the game in this chapter, and probably will, though not as much as this continues, since this with definitely branch away from the game to an extent. Nobody sue me please.
> 
> Reviews are encouragement, please do so. *nudge* ^0^


	2. Welcome to SCEPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camo gets an unwelcome greeting to the inner part of Mihashira Mental Hospital.

"Ngh.." When Camo awakes, the first thing he sees is a curtain of his own hair, blood dripping down his hands. The scent of rotting corpses and iron is stronger than ever, and there're a pressure in his head that really isn't helping the smell. He turns his head, and suddenly, he realizes why. There's bodies hanging from the ceiling by their feet. And he's one of them. He chokes back the urge to vomit, freezing as heavy steps enter the room. He's not the only one alive in here, but when he looks at this guy, he's not sure that's a good thing.

The man is overweight, and his beer gut is only emphasized by a white wife beater, stained with both splotches of dried and fresh blood. The man grabs for the hanging corpse a meter away from Camo, and the detective averts his eyes. There's squelching noises as the man does.. whatever he's doing, and he tries not to retch at the sound. At least none of the blood got on him? That was hardly reassuring. The man-he gives Camo the impression of a butcher- exits, dragging a violently stabbed corpse with him. Camo groans quietly, forcing himself to look around as a means for escape. Something. Anything. He finds it. A knife, sticking out of one of the dangling bodies. He grits his teeth.

Summoning up his core muscles, he swings, slowly building up momentum. It's not pleasant at all; the rope holding him to the ceiling digs into his ankles in a painful manner. He grits his teeth, and, after a few decent tries, he manages to snatch the blade from the carcass. Cutting himself free a relief, if only for a moment when he realizes he landed in a pool of blood and bodily fluids with a murderer in the room over. He automatically checks his holster, only to make a small, distressed sound in the back of his throat. His pistol is gone; all he has is the knife.

He crouches down, making his way behind the wall, peering around it. Camo's grip on the knife tightens as he steels himself for what he's planning to do. He's a detective, not a killer. This will be the first time he's taken another human being's life. He's disgusted with himself, but it has to be done. It's a blatant disregard towards humanity, but it might be better this way. The butcher was a monster, a menace, who cared nothing for humans, considering the disrespect shown to the deceased. It's really not an excuse, but it's the best he's got. Taking in a deep breath, Camo starts forward, sneaking up on the mountain of a man. Again, has to disregard the sensation of thickening blood beneath his boots. He refrains from making a face. Disgusting.

Camo makes the strike quick, slicing the butcher's jugular before the man has time to react. A meaty hand closes around his wrist in a tight hold as soon as the knife makes contact and he jerks in surprise, the knife delving into the man's throat once more. The butcher slumps to the ground. He can't help his dismayed expression, and he rushes to the sink hidden in the far corner of the room, scrubbing the blood and grime from his hands.

After thoroughly cleaning his hands, he actually takes his time to look about the room. There's a corpse on what looks to be an operating table, cut in half and giving off a putrid smell. Dried blood stains the floors, and there's skin hanging in sheets from the ceiling, almost like leather. Right above the table is a set of keys, and Camo grabs for them, just in case.

Taking in a deep breath of rancid air, he makes his way around, finding the door. Trying the knob, it refuses to move, so he reaches for the keys, trying each one inside the lock. It takes three tries, but the door swings open to reveal a set of stairs, which lead up to a catwalk. He walks silently, crouched down. There's no way to tell if there are any other enemies lurking inside the building, so it's better to play it safe. He glances downwards. The corpse of the butcher makes him feel a wave of guilt. Murderer or not, the man had still been a person.

So invested in his thoughts, Camo's foot nudges something. He pushes through, setting off a trip wire. An alarm goes off, red lights flashing, and not even thinking, he springs up and starts sprinting, bursting through the door in front of him. His breath comes quickly as he runs down the halls, and there's a time where he nearly trips over his feet. He accounts it to the fear of being caught and his quickly beating heart. However, running for long periods had never been his strong point, and Camo soon has to slow to a walk. As he does so, the hallway opens to an open room, with something that look to be mammoth spinning blades, stained with blood. It's obvious many have met their ends on them. The way the contraption is set up, they seem to be able to move closer to another, effectively chopping an unfortunate victim to human shreds. He shakes his head from the thought. He just needs to concentrate on getting out of there.

At the end of the room of blades, there's an elevator, blocked off. There's also a grate, which Camo looks at, debating. He wasn't about to go back to that room with the corpses, but the grate looks bloody and full of filth. After a moment of debate, he steels himself, and takes the out, lifting the grate and slipping down the path. As he goes down, he realizes that the path he was taking was most likely a disposal for those ground up in the room he had just left, and he has to slide from side to side, to avoid being impaled by blades that seemed to be the same type of rotating ones from the room above. He's thankful, however, that they're not on. He's not so thankful when he lands in a pit of sludge, most likely of those who died in the bladed corridor-room-thing. He doesn't know what it is, but he'd much rather climb his way out of the pit than dwell on it. There's a ladder to his right, and trying to ignore the fact he's waist-deep in sludge that used to be human, he wades toward it. He can't climb out of the pit fast enough.

After he's made it out of the nightmarish pool of sludge, he takes off again at a fairly fast pace. He doesn't think he can stand being in that room without throwing up. Moving from one place to the next, Camo finds himself in the sewers. The walkway stops, continuing on the other side, and he grits his teeth. How.. gross. He has two choices: leap from one side to the other, or wade through excreted matter. He takes the jump, just barely landing on the other side, and he breathes a sigh of relief. God knows he does not want to go swimming in sewer water. Continuing on, he stares at his blood-drenched clothing, and he shudders, trying to disregard the sticky feeling on his skin. To dislodge his continuously growing horror, he takes in his surroundings. The only abnormality is a body in a wheelchair, note at its feet. Despite himself, he leans down, picking up the note.

_Beside the locked gate at the end of the sewer, there is a ladder that will take you to the old ward. If you can make it through there, you will find an elevator leading to the outside. You would be the one that escaped; you might be the one that survives._

Camo looks at the corpse, feeling something akin to thanks. He had no idea about the layout of the place, but at least now he has a sort of direction, due to the dead man who had written the letter for others trying to escape. Following the directions of the letter, he makes it to the old ward without trouble. The place is a mess, stretchers strewn across the floor, blood splattered on the walls, seeping into the crevices of the tiled floor. He makes his way through cautiously, but nothing jumps out at him. The elevator is creaky, but it works without a problem, and everything is quiet. It's too quiet, and has him on edge, even as the elevator clangs to a stop at a corridor.

His heart jumps to his throat, and he rushes out, knees collapsing near a fallen body. Tatara. "Hey, Totsuka," His voice holds slight tremors. "Were you really okay with being sent out like this? Slaughtered as if you were nothing more than a pest?" Once upon a time, they had been good friends, Tatara and he.

Before the incident that killed his daughter and their housekeeper, Tatara had come over every Saturday night, helping him cook in the kitchens and make large dinners for their friends, including Akiyama, Fuze, even, on occasion, the head of department, Iwafune Tenkei. After the fire though, Camo had pushed everyone away, turning his world on his head, causing his wife to up and disappear. His drinking had gotten worse, and no one save Akiyama would approach him for anything unrelated to work anymore. Akiyama was the only reason Camo hadn't completely drowned in alcohol and showed up to work intoxicated. Akiyama was the one the bars calls when he had gotten too inebriated, was the one refused to leave his side when he had pushed everyone else away. God knows Camo had tried to drive away his work partner, but the man had remained steadfast, loyal and dutiful to a fault. He knows he had hurt the smaller man with sharp words more times than he count during his darkest days.

His vision shakes, jerking him from memories. It's not his vision shaking. It's the building, collapsing. He's on his feet in an instant, running, and as he bursts through the door leading to the lobby, he looks back over his shoulder to see Tatara's small body become crushed by rubble. Regret swells in his chest, but he keeps running, pushing past the double doors, into the sunlight. It's almost a shock, to see light, and he realizes it's not just Mihashira Mental Hospital that's crumbling. It's the whole city, falling to pieces, and it's the mental hospital that's at the center of the destruction. A siren brings his attention away from the city to an ambulance, which quickly backs up.

"Detective! Get in, get in!" Fuze is in the front seat, and Camo doesn't hesitate, leaping in through the window as the ambulance takes off, the circle crumbling to pieces behind them as they make drive away.

A lone figure in a tattered blue coat watches from the top of the the mental institute as they make their escape, dissipating into the shadows.  
___

They burst through the gate, hitting bumps in the crumbling road, and there's disgruntled noises from the back of the ambulance. Camo turns, realizing for the first time they aren't alone. Fushimi is in the back seat, along with the blond doctor from the beginning, with the red tie and glasses. Beside the doctor is a patient with messy red hair, who couldn't be more than twenty. He realizes they're missing a meticulously styled mop of fluffy black hair, and he tenses.

"Fuze. Where's Akiyama?"

"I'm sorry Camo, but he never came out. I would have waited, but.." Fuze's words make Camo's blood run cold. He knows he killed the only aggressive living being in the building that he had encountered, but Akiyama.. Akiyama was still there.. still there with the man in the blue coat, and God- Camo nearly chokes on the lump in his throat. Who knows what the man would do to Akiyama.. If anything, if Akiyama is.. dead.. let him have died quickly.. He's knocked from his thoughts by a dip in the road, and it brings his attention away from his missing partner to the people in the back seat.

"Please.. settle down, Yata-chan.." Fushimi's makes a face at the other two in the back, and while Camo can't place the expression on the junior detective's face, he too, watches the interaction between doctor and patient, desperate to keep his thoughts away from Akiyama. "..Settle down Yata-chan.." The patient, Yata echoes, curling in on himself in a protective manner. The road continues to crumble behind them, and Camo can tell it's not helping settle the young man down.

"Shit.. there's no going back.." A crash, shaking the earth. A building collapses behind them. Everything is falling to pieces, and, and-- the whole city is moving. That's not normal. That's not _sane_. The earth shouldn't be able to move like that. They barely make it though. Fuze is breathing heavily, and Camo doesn't blame him. The whole situation is enough to make his legs weak, but the road smooths out and nothing else from the city seems to be breaking. Fuze drives on, following the road into a tunnel. Yata hunches over even more, and there's a static on the comms system. Camo's gritting his teeth.

"Damn.. are we cut off from everyone?" He's in disbelief. Everyone, gone. Shizume City decimated, in ruins.

"Everyone must be dead.." Fuze replies, and his eyes are fearful, and yet, somehow, angry. Camo can't stand it. Instead of replying, he turns to the back of the ambulance.

"Is everyone alright back there?" He asks, voice rough.

"Just a few bumps; we're fine." Fushimi replies, crossing the ambulance to crouch in front of Yata, his icy blue eyes alight with something akin to interest.

"Fine.. fine.." The redhead whispers, and the doctor's eyebrows furrow with an unreadable expression.

"We will be once we're far away." The doctor says, and while Camo doesn't question it, he's worried about the doctor's behavior; the man has a tight hold on Yata.

"A little further and we'll be fine." Camo comments, glancing up to the rear view mirror. The man with the tattered blue coat stood just behind Fushimi.. Camo whips around in his seat, but there's only the doctor and Fushimi attempting to calm Yata, who was still whispering 'fine', as if to reassure himself.

There's a noise on the comms system, and Yata cries out, "Fall! Fall!" The ambulance swerves, sides fgrating against the wall of the and the high pitched drone gets louder. Camo turns to Fuze, ready to tell him to pay attention to the road, but recoils in shock. Fuze's skin is bubbling, oozing blood and pus. His head lolls back, mouth open and gaping in death. Camo makes a sound of panic, and then Yata's scream fills the air as they near the light of the end of the tunnel.

" _FALL_!"

The ambulance is airborne for a short moment, before it plummets head first towards the ground ten meters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yata's here~ Don't worry, our favorite redhead survives the fall, along with Doctor Kusanagi and everyone else.


	3. A Gray Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a strange coldness that settles, when Fushimi and Akiyama aren't there to keep him on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're seeing someone today I honestly wasn't expecting~

His eyelids are heavy. They don't want to open, but there's something off about everything that forces Camo to wake up. Gray. The walls are gray, the small patient bed that he's laying in is gray. There's a lamp on a desk parallel to the bed. He stares at it. The light flickers, and with a soft groan of displeasure, he forces himself to stand up. His body aches, but he supposed that's what he gets for falling off a mini-cliff. He approaches the desk with weary steps. Upon it is a newspaper article.

_Bodies Found in a Lakeside Town, Cause of Death Remains Unknown._

_More than a dozen bodies were found in the small town of Dresden, right outside of Shizume City. There are still several residents unaccounted for._

His lips curl into an involuntary frown. It seems familiar.. yes, he had read that paper before, though the exact moment in time eludes him. He shifts his gaze from the paper to a jar of vibrant green.. gel? Goop? He picks it up slowly, observing it. It sloshes against its glass confines, and he can't help but pocket it. It's curious, truly, and perhaps later he'll have the time figure out what it is.

Suddenly, the room seems to almost warp, and Camo crouches, cautiously approaching the door in silence. The door, he notes, is solid metal, either steel or iron. Heavy. There's a small window in it, at eye level. It's a foot wide, maximum, and cold metal bars make it feel almost like a prison. Outside his cell is gray, like everything else he can see. It's looking out into a corridor, where a mass of spiders crawl up the walls with no other living beings. He grimaces. Though he's not quite _fearful_ per say, he doesn't like the idea of an eight legged creature close to him.

"Are we awake?" A small voice comes from nowhere, and Camo finds himself stumbling back painfully as the heavy door swings open by itself. Oh. Not by itself. It's a little girl, too short to be seen through the single opening of the room. Her hair is a pure white, and her skin is made of alabaster. She wears a red dress full of ruffles paired with a small cape, accented with a bow. She, he thinks, could be straight out of the Victorian era with that outfit of hers. She could almost be taken as an angel, were it not for her deep red eyes that give her the semblance of a demon. Even so, her round, innocent face allows Camo to relax slightly. No matter her appearance, the girl is a child after all.

"Is everyone alright? What about the city?" He demands, a sudden, sharper ache shooting through his body. He grasps at what feels to be a broken rib, grimacing in pain.

"Whatever are you talking about? Ryuho, you are the only soul here, right now.." The child says, and Camo doesn't even have the time to ask her anything else, because she's turning on her heel, walking off deeper into the building. The use of his given name, _Ryuho_ sets him at a feeling of discomfort, but he can't really say anything now. Either way, she's left his door open, and he takes it as an invitation to leave his room.

He steps into the corridor, taking in a strange symbol on the wall as he turns, following the path that the little girl had taken. "What is going on here?" He mumbles to himself, his eyes straining in the dim lighting. The lights flicker, and he makes it to what looks to be a lobby. The floor is covered with black and white linoleum tiles, and there's a billboard on the opposite wall. He can't see an exit or an entrance. "This is a hospital?"

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the little girl's voice comes from behind the desk. "This place is necessary for you, Camo. You're always welcome here." She's sitting behind the front desk, her small hands placed delicately in her lap, and she swings her feet as she sits upon the tall stool that allows her to be visible over the counter.

"I've been hospitalized?" Camo demands, giving the child a bedraggled look. He doesn't need to be hospitalized goddamnit. He needs his partner and Fuze and Fushimi. He needs to get out of here.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." The child replies quietly, before pushing a clipboard towards the detective slowly. Her nails, like everything else she wears, are red. He looks at her dubiously.

"Please, sign in here, Ryuho. Failure to do so means there is no way to insure your future memories." She insists quietly, and Camo sends her a scandalized expression, quickly signing the paper. She gives him a small, pleased smile, before hopping up, and moving to press a button on the wall. A cast iron door swings open with a grating creak. He grimaces, but she nods at him.

"Through the door, please." She says, and Camo acquiesces, slowly walking through the foreboding door.

"It smells like medicine." He remarks quietly, eyes falling upon a nondescript chair in the middle of another gray room. He stops in front of it wearily, before peeking behind it. There was a fragment of something behind it, and he picks it up. It looks like.. a part of a map? If he needed anything at all, a map really would be nice. He pockets it. God, if this wasn't sketchy, he wouldn't know what was.

"You are alright. Please relax." The little girl insists, entering the room. "Have a seat." He looks at the chair, and then to her, before following the instructions, a bit hesitantly. It can't be that bad, right? He practically collapses into the chair, and suddenly, his wrists and ankles are bound, metal springing up from nowhere, strapping him in. Something is fitted on his head, and he can feel pricks of something sharp entering his scalp. Needles?

"What the hell?!" He growls, but the restraints don't budge, no matter how hard he struggles.

"You mustn't fight it." The child insists. "This is for your own good. Please listen to me, Ryuho."

"No! Stop!" He struggles, upsetting his aching body, but the little girl only leans in, taking the small jar of green.. stuff from his pocket, pouring it into something he can't make out. _She's injecting it into him_. He struggles harder, but it's no use, and his whole frame shakes as the slime in injected into his body. The sensation is wholly unpleasant, but it's over as soon as it began. "Now, now.. you see, Ryuho? You're all better.."

The needled helmet releases him, and he finds that his whole body feels shaky. "What have you done to me? ..am I going crazy?" He demands, but in a flash, the room is up in flames, burning like a howling inferno, setting everything, even the little girl, on fire.

"Now, what makes you say that?" The child's soft voice asks, but there's a lower register, a rough, deep tone that could not have come from her. He struggles against the chair, trying to escape, and a pained scream rips from his lips as his flesh in incinerated by roaring flames.

"I'll be waiting, Ryuho."

 

* * *

 

The world fades from red into reality. There's flames all around, but he he recognizes it as the interior of the ambulance. Fuze isn't there, he realizes, as he struggles out of the broken window. The fire scorches his skin, but it's nowhere as bad as being strapped down to a chair and burning alive.

Stumbling to his feet, he takes his first breath of fresh air coughing, before realizing that it doesn't hurt. His body, however oddly, is no longer injured since being placed in that restraining chair and injected with green fluid. He glances around him. It's night time. How long has he been there? Surely he should have died by then, surrounded by flames.. There's remnants of destroyed objects scattered around the area, and Camo cautiously approaches a broken crate. Inside of it holds a syringe containing a vibrant green liquid. Like the gel the girl from the.. other place, the _hospital_ had injected him with that had miraculously cleared away his injuries. It's suspicious, yes, but all considering, he might as well take a chance. He sticks it in his pocket for later, grateful that the syringe has a protective cap over the needle. There's a crate, and he curiously pries it open, to see if anything is inside. It's a jar of green gel, same as the syringe and back at the hospital. Shrugging, he takes it. Better safe than sorry right? Considering it had healed him.. he sighs. Might as well.

With that, he starts off, voicing out a, "Fushimi-kun! Where are you?" His voice carries through the forest, but there's no response. "Fuze?" Silence. The only thing that he can hear is wind through tree branches. It's eerily quiet. As he runs, he can't help but notice a skinned.. creature. It was large, and its internal organs were spilled for any bystander to see. He wrinkles his nose. It smells rancid.

He keeps going, brushing past branches, stepping on twigs, and soon enough, there's a hint of a light in the distance. He navigates the uneven terrain carefully, until he spies the source of light. A lantern. Abandoned, but it's in perfect working condition, right at the edge of a drop off.

As he picks it up, it illuminates the area below, and his heart stops for a short moment. It's Fuze. Fuze, walking with an odd, unfamiliar gait towards a shabby tent made of young trees that must have been cut at least a year ago and tattered canvas. Camo silently hurries along the side of the drop off, but to his misfortune, takes a wrong step and sends himself sliding down the rocky wall. He groans as he hits the ground, but without hesitation, follows Fuze's path, peeking into the tent. Inside, his comrade.. oh, God. He nearly retches. Fuze is bent over a corpse, shoveling _human flesh_  into his mouth.

At the realization, Camo stumbles back as few paces, and his whole body is screaming to run away, don't look back, don't see the monster his comrade has become.. but his foot meets something with a dull _clink_ and he looks down. A handgun. He snatches it up, and that's when Fuze turns to look at him, dropping the human innards that coated his hands. Fuze's face is decorated with spidery cracks in his skin, bubbles of pus causing even more distortion of his original image. Without thinking, he snatches up the gun, pointing it at the brown haired.. what was he? A zombie? Bizarre doll? _Haunted_ , his mind supplies. That's sounds about right. Fuze was a Haunted now, and as he rushed towards Camo, obvious intent of ingesting him, Camo instinctively fires off three shots to the head. Fuze's corpse slumps to the ground.

Somehow, he can't bring himself to feel regret. Fuze.. Fuze was a good man, despite his dislike for Fuzhimi, and he had a good heart. So why can't he feel anything? Has this nightmare already numbed him? He doesn't know, but he turns away from his friend's body, and starts off on a path that looks to have been walked many times before. It is the safest route, he assumes.

It's not far along the path, however, when he notices a small figure standing in front of him. He draws his gun for a short moment, before realizing exactly who it is. The patient! ..Yata, he think the name was? He rushes up, but Yata quickly brings him to a halt, crying out quietly, "Careful! Hurts.. hurts.." The redhead slowly points to a wire trap, just about chest hight.

"You.." Camo blinks slowly. "..were warning me about this?" He brings a finger to his chin for a short moment, observing the small mental patient with caution. "Yata, correct? I'm a police officer.. I can help you."

"Can help.." Yata echoes, turning around, before looking back at the black haired detective with careful golden eyes.

"Ah.. but how can I get you to a hospital?" Camo asks himself, brow furrowing in worry. Surely Yata shouldn't be out here in the woods.. hell, no one should be as long as there were those Haunted wandering about.

Yata's eyes widen, an expression of fear flashes across his face. "Hospital. _Hospital. Hospital! HOSPITAL!_ " The redhead gives Camo one last look, before running off into the darkness. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is begging for reviews correct behavior for an author?


	4. The End, My Apologies

 

Again, as stated in Sons of Shadows, I'm not going to skirt around the subject. I owe you guys that. So. This fic is not going to be continued. This is based on the fact I fell from the Psycho Break fandom eons ago, and my interest in K has recently waned, despite all of the new Seven stories and such coming out soon. I apologize, since I hate leaving things unfinished, but I cannot complete this. I don't know yet if I am going to orphan these works, or if I am going to outright delete them.

I will be reviewing my other fics in this fandom and deciding what to do with those as well. The only one I know for certain that I am going to keep is World End, which was my first posted contribution to this fandom, and quite frankly, the only fic that I am capable of looking back on and feeling proud of. I feel my writing style has changed immensely since I began this project, and I do not have the heart to complete this story, or even Sons of Shadows, which was definitely my more popular fic of the two. I have had maybe three hundred words for the next chapter of both of these fics sitting in my writing folder for literally over a year now, and I have not touched it, nor will I. Similar notices will be going up on A Party For Two and Sons of Shadows.

If you'd like to follow my current/ future endeavors in writing, check out my fic Atlas, which is of much better quality. If not, I think we've had a good run, this fandom, you guys and I, and I thank you guys for reading my stories.

 

 Much love,                                      

1004(A_n_g_e_l), formerly Kusuhara


End file.
